Total Drama SURVIVAL
by Silverdude217
Summary: OC Contest Closed. Total Drama Island pits 18 teens against each other competing for the biggest cash prize in Total Drama History, 10 Million Dollars!
1. OC Contest!

Welcome Campers! This is my first Total Drama Fan Fic and I need YOUR Help!

I am looking for about 4 OC's to go along with The rest of the Cast and my own OC's to star in the latest in Total Drama's series "Total Drama Survival"

"Total Drama Survival pits 18 teens against each other on Thermako Island! Grouped with 9 players on two teams, each team must complete challenges in order to win immunity and not have to eliminate a player. However, this season there's a twist! A New type of challenge, called a Survival Challenge forces every player against each other in challenges that will test their physical, and mental agility. Who will take home the 10 Million Dollar prize? Yeah that's right, 10 Million dollars! The stakes have never been higher, and the Drama has never been Juicer!"

Returning Cast:

**Duncan  
Owen  
Courtney  
Heather  
Gwen  
Dawn  
Lindsey  
DJ  
Dakota  
Leshawna**

To submit an OC, just review this chapter with Your OC's Name and brief blurb about them, what they look like, what they act like, and things like that! I look forward to reading your submissions! Remember, I'm only picking four.


	2. Contest Results!

Okay folks, the contestants are chosen. 11 have entered, but only 4 made it through. These were all such greatcharacters and honestly, it was very tough having to choose only 4 of them.

The Newcomers:

Troy "The Nice Guy" He's kind of shy, but once you get to know him, you won't find yourself not smiling around him. He tends to be a bit of a loner, but doesn't have too much trouble making friends. He also carries something around, like a big secret or something that people like Heather like to exploit.(Silverdude217)

Alice "The Sweet Girl" Alice is a nice girl with a hunger and thirst to win, but not at the expense of someone and DEFINITELY won't hurt someone else just to get there. (Silverdude217)

Hector "The Guy who won't Lose." Hector isn't mean PER SAY, but he does have a tendency to disagree with people, a very athletic person who's mentality is "It's my way or the highway"(Silverdude217)

Gareth Stewart Moonbeam McClaine "Perfectly Perfect in every way" Gareth is one stand-up guy. Thanks to his parents being nature experts, Gareth has traveled all over the world, learning languages, culture, and has learned many things because of his travels. He's something of a survival expert, a martial arts master, and even has quite a bit of medical training. He is also Chris McClaine's cousin. (Silverdude217)

Rosette (Iamcrazycakes)

Damion (Thtazninja)

Marissa (SwifteForeverandAlways)

Florence (Marie Thompson)

Again, it was really hard for me to just choose 4 of you after all of the great submissions. Now for those of you who've been chosen, I need you to answer a few questions regarding your OC's. Note: If you do not answer these questions, either by PM or review by 5:00 pm EST tomorrow, you may run the risk of your OC losing their spot in the story.

Question 1: How do each of your OC's feel about the Returning Players?

Question 2: How do your OC's get along with MY OC's? (No need to answer for Gareth, it's in his nature that he gets a long with EVERYONE he meets, like it's actually impossible to hate him.)

Thank you for all of your entries. Hey, you never know. People have come in during the middle of the season before, so it's not uncommon for a twist to occur and have some OC's that didn't make this 4 come in and try to win the 10 Million Dollars!


	3. Introduction

Chris McClaine walked down on the dock off of a new island, towards the ocean.

"Hello, I'm Chris McClaine! Last season on Total Drama All-Stars we pitted some of your favorite contestants against each other to compete for a 1 MILLION dollar prize. A lot happened in that season and eventually, Mike walked away with the prize, and some peac and quiet in his head." Almost as quickly as the smile came to his face from thinking about the last season, a frown appeared.

"Unfortunately, due to some legal issues involving some balloons and toxic waste, the studio has forced me to not only find a new island, but to also compensate in some other way to the players. That's why, this year on Total Drama Survival, the players won't be competing for 100,000 dollars, not even for 1 Million dollars, but the winner of this season will be taking home 10 Million dollars! Our competitors will be a mix of old and new this year."

"Returning from year's past are: Duncan, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsey, Heather, and Gwen." Chris said. "They're back at the campgrounds in their two teams, but before we see them. Let's start of the season with a new type of challenge. This type of challenge will test the competitor's mental, physical, and emotional capabilities. In the end, there can only be one, so stay tuned and find out who that lucky 10 Millionaire will be on Total. Drama. Survival!"

With those last words, Chris pressed a button and the boat, carrying the 8 new contestants, exploded.


	4. Episode 1: Off with a BOOM Part 1

Troy looked out off the railing of the boat. The water rippled gracefully as a wake was created, it was mesmerizing. Troy then looked around the rest of the boat. Including himself, there were 8 new contestants on the show.

Sitting away from everyone else, there was a girl with nearly porcelin white skin, a blond bobcut hairstyle, rosy cheeks and ruby red lips. Troy looked closer and saw that she had a beauty mark on her left cheek. She looked like she didn't want anything to do with any of the other contestants, like she was royalty or something compared to them.

Troy looked around some more until he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw a guy handing him a soda. This guy was lanky, had red hair that flaired out at it's tips and a goofy grin on his face. He wore some sort of coller around his neck.

"Hey dude, couldn't help but see you were a bit down, so I nabbed you this." he said handing Troy the drink. Troy opened the can and found himself getting a faceful of fizz.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The guy laughed hysterically. "Sorry mate, I get bored and when I get bored, I prank. It's all in good fun though, honest!" he said, handing Troy a towel. Troy wiped the sugary drink off of his face. When he opened his eyes, he saw the blonde girl giving him and the guy next to him a dirty look. The guy shot a look back. Not some spiteful, dirty look, but some sort of silly face.

"Man, what crawled up her butt? I don't know, I don't care. Anyways, the name's Damion." he said, holding out his hand. Troy put the towel on the deck and shook Damion's hand.

"I'm Troy."

"Troy, that's a cool name. Never met a Troy before. Wow... my first Troy." Damion said. Troy smiled. This guy must've picked up on how shy Troy tended to be.

"You kow, so far, you're the first guy to not try and punch me in the face. Well, other than Gary of course. Wait, do you know all of the other contestants?" Damion asked.

"No, actually. To tell the truth, I haven't left this spot then entire ride." Troy said.

"Well, I tried that little trick on everyone on board. OKay, so the girl who keeps giving you a Death Stare is Rosette, let's see who else... Oh yeah! See that tan guy over there? With that scar on his chin? That's Hector. He's a bit of a prick, and then over there is Alice, the girl with the red and black streaky hair." Damion said. He stopped and shushed Troy, even though he wasn't saying anything.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Troy asked.

"That tiny beeping sound. It sounds like... oh my god." Damion said "EVERYONE! HIT THE DECK WE'RE GONNA BLOW!"

Everyone on the ship threw each other on the deck, and surely enough, there was a loud boom, and a flash of light, as the boat they were on exploded.

Troy's eyes burned from the saltwater. Everything was blurry, but he could see the shrapnel and metal and wood from the boat floating in the water. There was a loud ringing in his ears. he looked at his arms and legs, just a few minor cuts and scratches. He looked down and saw a strange white kelp growing towards the bottom, it looked like it had gigantic bubbles growing from the sides of it or something. He looked up and saw Damion swimming to the surface, with what he could only make out as Rosette. Alice and Hector swam to the top along with the other newcomers. It was then Troy felt that pain in his chest. He needed oxygen, NOW.

He began to swim towards the top, but suddenly felt something grasp around his ankle. He looked down and saw what looked like a hand grabbing his ankle, pulling him towards the bottom. Troy began to panic, he kicked and tried to break free from whatever was pulling him downward. He felt his hands splash above the water a few times,but the hand... or thing around his ankle didnt let go. Just before Troy was about to give up, Damion swam down towards his ankle and tried to pry whatever was on Troy's ankle off of it. Rosette helped him swim back up to the surface, and the three of them made their way to the shore.

"Is everyone okay? Are there 8 of us?" Hector yelled.

Hector did a head count and made sure there were 8 contestants, including him. Suddenly, there was the sound of helicopter blades. Over a loudspeaker, the newcomers heard Chris' voice.

"Woahahah! You all made it! Very nice. Now for the second part of your first survival challenge, you have to race across the island towards the campsites and meet up with your future teams. Ready? GO!"

Before Troy knew what was going on, everyone began to sprint towards the trail that lead into the forest. Troy got up and bolted. He was still on an adrenaline high from but 30 seconds earlier. He quickly passed Rosette and caught up to Hector, who was in the lead. The path in front of the two of them split.

"See you back at the Campsite, loser." Hector yelled as he bolted left. Troy ran to the path on the continued running and looked around at the trees surrounding him. He stopped and did a double take as he realized that Damion was actually leaping through the trees instead of running on the path.

"Alright Damion!" Troy yelled. He suddenlyfelt his face hit the dirt as a girl ran past him, it wasnt Rosette, but another one of the girls on deck.

"What the heck? What was that for?"

"Sorry, this ain't a Tea Party, it's combat!" she yelled. Troy got back up and continued down the path. After a little while longer of sprinting, he immediately stopped and looked in front of him.

Before troy was a river, deep and a little more than 15 meters across. If he could cross it, he'd be the first one there.

He looked down at the river again and felt a knot in his stomach. "C'mon Troy, just do it!Get in there and swim!" he thought to himself. He stared in the water a little longer. The more he looked in the water, the more fear he felt that another hand would drag him to the bottom and drown him again. His hands started to shake, another wave of Adrenaline rushed through him.

"Hey friend!" said a soothing voice from behind Troy. He turned around and there was a 6' 2" tall, blond haired man with... purple eyes?

"I'm Gary! Gary Stuart Moonbeam McLean! I couldnt hlp but notice you were suffering from some sort of anxiety attack due to your... aquaphobia, is it called? Oh well, allow me to help you get across. Just hop on my back! I'll carry you across, I am a swimming champion after all."

Troy accepted the offer, but as if Chris had heard them, a loud voice was heard over a PA system. "Attention all campers! All contestants must cross the finish line on their own... with no help from others... at all."

Troy realized what this meant and started along the river towards the finish line. He would still have to cross, but atleast there would be a bridge somewhere. He looked on in horror as Hector crossed the finish line first. Gary got out of the water and get second. Soon, everyone followed behind Hector. Troy got up on the path and stumbled down the path, then collapsed just passed the finish line.

"And in dead last, Troy!" Chris said. "Troy, go stand over by Damion and the rest of your teammates for this season."

"Great! We get the loser on our team." Courtney said annoyed. Gwen looked at Courtney with a disgusted look on her face. "Seriously Courtney? It's not even the end of day one and you're already pissing me off?"

"Oh shut up, boyfriend kisser. We may be on the same team, but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at you." Courtney retorted.

Chris looked towards one of the cameras set up in the campsite. "Oohhhohohoho! Well, the Drama sure seems juicier than last season. Who will win the 10 million dollars? Who will be eliminated? Will Courtney and Gwen kill each other? Find out on the next Total. Drama. Survival!"


End file.
